


How To Troll A Sorcerer

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Supreme Family Chaos [46]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baked Goods, Gen, M/M, Mama Bear Stephen Strange, Other, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Peter is a Little Shit, Sassy Peter, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: Peter both accidently and purposely being a little shit.





	How To Troll A Sorcerer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theruby13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theruby13/gifts).



"I swear! He'll do it!" Peter exclaims.  
"What about his hands?" Ned asks.  
"He uses his arms."  
"I kind of feel sorry for Dr. Strange. He has to deal with yours and Stark's crap." MJ says as they ride the elevator up to the family floor.  
Peter rolls his eyes and the elevator opens to reveal Tibbs sitting in front of the doors, and he mews at the teen. "Hey buddy!" The teen picks up the kitten and carries him into the living room with his friends close behind.

The trio sit and set up their homework on the coffee table and Tibbs curls up next to Peter when the vigilante releases him. His friends were only there for a couple of hours to work on a project for school, and after they left, Stephen would be taking Peter to the hospital to properly meet Christine. She had been hounding the sorcerer since the teen's close call with appendicitis, and the man finally caved when Peter said he didn't mind. He didn't mind the hospital when he or a loved one wasn't a patient.

"I'll call you back Pepper. My tower has been infiltrated by teenagers." Peter hears Tony say as the man walks out of his office and into the living room. He hangs up his phone before pocketing it and looks over Ned's shoulder at their group project. "Biology? How do you have a group project in that?"  
"We don't even know. We're just getting it done." Peter answers with a sigh.  
"If you guys need help for some reason, don't ask me. That's more Mom's or Bruce's area of expertise. Hungry?" Tony raises his eyebrows and sticks his tongue out in disgust after taking a sip of cold coffee.  
"Starving." Peter confirms.  
"I could eat." MJ says.  
Ned only nods and Tony turns to walk away. "FRIDAY, order their usual and start some coffee."

Tony disappears around the corner into the kitchen, and the teenagers return their attention to their homework. A half hour passes when both FRIDAY announces the arrival of their pizza, and Tibbs wakes up from his nap to jump onto the coffee table and meow loudly. It was the kitten's way of demanding Peter take a break and give him attention.

Before the teen could get up to go downstairs and get their food, Pepper steps out of the elevator with a couple of boxes balanced in one hand and some papers in the other. Peter takes the pizza from her with a thank you and barely steps out of the way when he turns and finds MJ charging over to Tony's CEO. 

"Miss Potts? If you're not too busy, can I ask you some questions?" Michelle asks.  
Pepper smiles. "Sure! I have an hour to spare. Let me give these to Tony and then I'll be all yours!"  
Pepper steps into the kitchen where she promptly drops a stack of files in front of Tony, and the man grumbles at the sight. "One of these days, I'm gonna make Stephen sign these."  
"He's not stupid Tony. I don't even bring you this stuff as often anymore."  
The woman walks back over to MJ and Ned frowns when the girl gathers her things and a couple slices of pizza. "What about our project?"  
"We finished half of it in class today. We have time to finish it." MJ responds before following Pepper into the elevator, and Peter shrugs when his best friend turns to look at him.  
"She's right. Besides, she's been wanting to talk to Pepper for ages."  
"Yeah, okay." Ned relents.

The two finish their homework and their pizza in the next hour and Stephen portals home in the kitchen. Peter grins when the sorcerer walks into the living room and whispers to Ned to take out his phone and record. The boy does as he's asked with a bit of confusion and Peter jumps up and runs toward Stephen whose eyes widen comically.

"Peter! No! I have--" The sorcerer doesn't get the chance to finish because the teen jumps and Stephen is forced to drop the books in his hands to catch his son.  
"Hey Mom! Thanks for catching me!" Peter laughs before looking at Ned. "Did you get it?"  
"Sending video evidence to MJ." Ned says with a laugh.  
Stephen looks at them both with an unimpressed stare. "What's that term kids use these days? Oh yes...Peter you're a troll."  
Peter hops out of the doctor's arms with a smile and gathers the fallen books. "But you love me!" He says as he hands the books over and Stephen sighs heavily.  
"I do...and you also make my life more interesting." Stephen says with a touch of fond annoyance. "Your father is an entirely different story."  
"I heard that!" Tony says from the kitchen.

Five feet away.

Stephen just ignores him.

"Are you finished with your homework cub?"  
"Huh? Oh yeah. Just finished."  
"Peter, your cat is trying to eat pizza." Ned says and the vigilante turns to watch his friend pull Tibbs away from what's left of the pizza.  
"Would you like a shortcut home Ned?" Stephen asks and the teen looks at his phone. "Oh, yeah, please? My parents will be expecting me home soon." The sorcerer nods and opens a portal for Ned and he puts his things into his backpack as Peter picks up Tibbs. "See you later Peter. Thanks Dr. Strange!" 

Ned disappears through the portal, and Peter rolls his eyes when he catches a bit of fanboying from his friend before the portal closes. He always liked the chances he got to go through them.

Peter grabs the remaining pizza and carries it and his kitten into the kitchen to find Tony sitting at the dining table, looking through the paperwork Pepper had brought him. He sets the box on the table, and Tibbs on his father's shoulder, and the kitten drapes comfortably over it. He definitely found a weird cat.

Tony looks up at his son and gently scratches the kitten's head. "What about your scary girlfriend?"  
Stephen's head snaps up from his book. "What girlfriend?!" He demands.  
Peter blushes. "She's not my girlfriend! She's probably downstairs somewhere with Pepper."  
Tony chuckles. "I'll ask Pep to take her home. You and Mama Bear going to see his friend now?"  
"I don't have much of a choice." Stephen replies as he closes the book he's looking at with a thud. "She's being persistant."  
"Have fun _tesoro_." The engineer teases and getting a blush from the younger man as he opens another portal and pulls Peter through it by the back of his shirt.

The teen unfortunately knew that Stephen had a thing with Tony speaking in different languages, because he was the first to notice _and_ encourage his father to try a different language just to confirm it. He kind of regretted it. His parents sex life increased since the discovery and sometimes he knew just by smell whenever he got home. It was embarrassing. He also knew not to eat at the dining table after he was forced to go to Ned's that one afternoon. Although it was kind of gross, it was also kind of funny when Tony admitted to using the table for other carnal activities when the Avengers were in the middle of dinner. Their expressions were priceless. A mix between disgust and a look that told Peter they were expecting it to happen eventually. Even Nat looked offended and she didn't let things like that bother her. She was usually the one to start it in the first place.

Scott though, had a little bit of envy in his eyes. The poor guy was crushing hard and Tony was practically waving Stephen in his face.

The sorcerer's voice soon interrupts Peter's thoughts. "It will only be a quick hello." He says as they walk down the street, toward the hospital. The building coming closer with each step they take.  
"Can we go to that bakery afterwards? The one you bought that fruit tart from?" The teen asks with over the top enthusiasm.  
Stephen nods. "That can be arranged. Tony has been wanting their donuts for a while now."

Peter grins and as they walk into the hospital, it falters just a bit and the teen moves closer to Stephen. Although hospitals didn't bother him as much when he and everyone he knew was safe, they still made his skin crawl. The smell didn't help much either. The smell of disinfectant was overwhelming.

Stephen slows when Peter unconsciously grabs the back of his cardigan but says nothing as they make their way to the nurse's station. The sorcerer clears his throat to pull Christine's attention from a file and she smiles at the sight of Peter.

"Just when I thought I would have to annoy you some more." She holds her hand out to Peter and he takes it, shaking it carefully. "Nice to see you healthy and _normal_. Nick has been wanting to meet you too."  
Stephen groans loudly. "You didn't."  
Christine smiles impishly. "Of course I did. A teenager turns Doctor Stephen Strange into a puddle of maternal goo and calls him Mom? I told _everyone_."  
"Peter, we're leaving. Don't bother saying goodbye." Stephen turns on his heel as the teen begins to protest and comes face to face with Nick. "Shit."  
The other doctor raises his eyebrows. "Hello to you too Strange." He looks at Peter. "You must be Peter."  
"Uh...yes sir." The teen responds lamely.  
"Stark's kid. I have to say, when Christine told me a kid softened this asshole's heart, I didn't believe her."  
"I'm right here." Stephen says with irritation.  
A couple of female nurses join them and instantly fawn over Peter who takes in the attention with wide eyes. "Oh, he's adorable!" 

That had Stephen snickering. Peter looked like he wanted to retort with the typical line that he wasn't a child, but he was too polite to do so with strangers. So the boy instead tolerated the attention. He didn't look uncomfortable, and actually opened up when the hospital staff told him stories of Stephen's neurosurgeon days. The sorcerer just sighed to himself when Peter told them his own stories about Stephen on return. He was mostly there to get Peter put if the smells and the company got to be too much and to get Christine to stop pestering him. Although she would probably only want to see him more often now. Peter had that effect on almost everyone he met, they all took a liking to him.

Friendlies of course.

"...and then Mom flicked him toward the kitchen..." Stephen covers his blushing face when Nick looks up at him with a smirk at the maternal term. He was suddenly very glad he didn't work with these people anymore. They would never let him live it down otherwise.

Stephen's salvation came in the form of a demand for Christine and Nick to an operating room over the speakers.

"Maybe Stephen can bring you by again and we can go for lunch." Christine says. "It was nice seeing you Peter."  
"Oh! Uh...you too Dr. Palmer!" Peter sputters out as the others say their own goodbyes to both teen and sorcerer, before answering the call to the operating room.

Stephen leads Peter out of the hospital with a light chuckle and then in the direction of the bakery when they hit the sidewalk. The teen was uncharacteristically quiet, occasionally glancing up at the sorcerer and fidgeting, until Stephen eventually stops him outside of the bakery.

"What's on your mind?" He asks gently.  
"I-I'm sorry. It all came out like word vomit and I couldn't stop myself. If I made you mad or something, I'm really sorry." His son stammers.  
"Cub, if it really bothered me, I would have stopped you. There's nothing to be sorry about." Stephen opens the door and elbows Peter as he walks past. "I can definitely use an entire cheesecake to drown my embarrassment in though."  
The teen laughs. "I just want one of those fruit tarts again."  
"We'll splurge. A whole cheesecake for me, a whole tart for you, and a dozen donuts for your father."  
"We're paying with his money aren't we?"  
Stephen scoffs. "Don't be absurd. It's my money too."  
"In that case, can we get a chocolate cake for Happy?" Peter asks with a grin.  
"We better just buy something for everyone." The doctor replies with his own smile.

They buy their multitudes of cakes and tarts and everything in between, making the owners extremely happy, especially with the generous tip Stephen leaves them, and portal back home. They places their bags on the counter and Tony looks up from his phone to eye their purchase.

"Well that explains the two hundred plus transaction I got on my account." The engineer pours himself another cup of coffee and Tibbs purrs happily from his spot over Tony's shoulder. "There better be donuts in there."  
"There were but they looked really good..." Peter trails off and holds up his hands when his father glares at him, and then laughs. "I'm kidding!"  
"It was me. I ate them." Stephen says with a straight face.

Tony grumbles under his breath and turns to the cupboards to find a snack while Stephen digs out the untouched box of donuts and places it on the counter. When his husband turns again with a bag of cookies, he stops when he notices the donuts and glares up at Stephen.

"Asshole."


End file.
